Freaky Friday
by Timber Wolf10
Summary: Ron and Percy are known to fight a lot. What happens when their mother finally decides to do something about it, and makes them switch bodies? (RHr PP) Final chapter will have outtakes. Limited offer: readers may pick a scene and turn it into an outtake.
1. A movie, eh?

~*~ One of my most favorite stories ever written is Freaky Friday, and I just thought I'd try to write a story about when Ron and Percy switched lives. Well, here it goes! ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter nor the idea of Freaky Friday.  
  
Freaky Friday  
By Timber Wolf10  
  
The entire Weasley family was home for the weekend. All were bored out of their wits, and had nothing to do. Percy didn't even have any work. Fred and George were fiddling with a muggle video camera. Bill eyed it curiously.  
"Where did you get that thing?" he asked.  
"Colin said that if we made Harry pose for him, he'd give us something," Fred responded, looking through the lens.  
"And so he gave you a camera. Do you even know how to work it?" Ginny questioned, also eyeing it curiously.  
"Of course. We already made a mooie."  
"That's movie, George," Ron corrected.  
"You've been around Hermione too much."  
"Shut up."  
"A movie, eh? Well, let's see it," Charlie advised. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, alright." Fred raised his voice, "Dad! Where's the fellyvision?"  
"Television, Fred. Really, you should've taken Muggle Studies," Ron added.  
"Here's the television. What d'you need it for?" Mr. Weasley came in holding a large TV.  
"Fred and George are going to show us a movie they made," Ginny answered.  
"Really? Molly! Get some popcorn, we're going to watch a movie!"  
A couple minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in with a large bowl full of popcorn. Then she asked, "What's it about?"  
A large smile spread across Fred's face. "D'you remember when Ron and Percy switched lives?" There was whisper of excitement all over the room. Ron and Percy turned scarlet around the ears and sunk into their seats. George chuckled and placed the cassette in the VCR.  
~*~ Movie Starts with Previews ~*~  
  
Preview #1: There is a large, messy kitchen in the dark.  
"Seven children live in this household, and only one man can take care of them."  
Gilderoy Lockhart turns on the light and screams at the mess.  
".and it's not him." Lockhart turns off the light  
"Coming soon to video."  
"Things are getting really weird around here," says Ginny.  
"Number one comedy of the year!"  
Everyone is eating dinner at the table. Pig flies into some pasta and sprays food everywhere.  
"Someone catch that stupid bird!" Ron yells to no one in particular.  
"Two Thumbs Up!"  
Lockhart is chasing Pig around the house with a butterfly net.  
"Cheaper by the Dozen."  
Lockhart does this evil laugh.  
"On video August 28."  
  
Preview #2: "Now on video."  
Ron is sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Wizarding Police run along behind him. When they pass, Ron gets up and runs in the opposite direction.  
"Four stars, Amazing!"  
Ron runs across an airport being chased by the Wizarding Police. He runs into a crowd of people and goes up and escalator. He pokes his head out of the crowd and yells to the police, "Catch me if you can!"  
"Catch Me If You Can."  
  
Preview #3: "Coming soon to video."  
"Hey! Are we going to Aspen or not?" Fred calls to his twin.  
"Funniest movie in ages!"  
A person is standing on the side of the road waiting.  
Fred and George pull up in a van covered in shaggy carpet and looks like a dog.  
"We normally don't pick up hitch-hikers, but I'll go with instinct this time," George says to the person. "Get in!"  
"Absolutely Spiffing!"  
"Can we listen to the radio?" says the hitch-hiker.  
"Who needs a radio?" Says George. "Ready, Fred?"  
"Ready."  
"Mock."  
"Yeah."  
"Ing."  
"Yeah."  
"Bird."  
"Yeah."  
"Dumb and Dumber."  
"Mock-Ing Bird!"  
"Yeah!"  
"On video September 9."  
  
"And now our feature presentation."  
  
~*~ Well, how was that? Funny? Stupid? Good? Bad? Please review! I'll update ASAP. If you like the previews, I'll make separate stories for each of them. I personally think writing "Cheaper By the Dozen" with Gilderoy Lockhart would be fun to write. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~ 


	2. Please help me!

~*~ Thank You, Princess Jennifer, for reviewing. Merci beau coup. I would love to write "Catch Me If You Can", I just need to watch it again. I apologize about the spacing. That was ff.net's fault. I'll see if I can fix that. Well, here's chapter number two! Hope you like it. ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Freaky Friday, or the song "Help!"  
  
~*~ The Movie Starts ~*~  
  
The screen showed a scrapbook. It opened to show pictures of the Weasley brothers. The first was Charlie showing Bill a Norwegian Witchback. Charlie is telling Bill that he could touch it if he wanted. He reached a hand out to pet it, but the dragon snapped at him and he backed away. Charlie was shaking with silent laughter in the background.  
The next was of Fred and George. They were making prank toffees for their future joke shop. Fred was stirring the cauldron while George added the ingredients. He dropped something in the cauldron, and it started to bubble furiously. George backed away and the concoction blew up right in Fred's face.  
Then there was one of Percy and Ron. Percy was huddled over a piece of parchment, his quill scratching back and fourth, while Ron was sneaking up behind him with a pillow clenched tightly in his hands. When he was right behind Percy, he lifted the pillow high in the air, and, with great force, pulled the pillow over his brother's head. A seam ripped and feathers flew everywhere.  
The page turned and revealed the words "Freaky Friday". It turned once more, and showed what looked like a journal entry. It was accompanied with another picture. This one was of the entire family sitting at the dining table. Ron was shaking up a bottle of butterbeer behind the back of his chair. After a couple more shakes, he brought the top of it to just above the tabletop. Then he pulled off the cap and butterbeer sprayed all over Percy, who happened to be sitting right across from him.  
  
Journal Entry #37  
  
It was, by far, the strangest day of my life. First, Percy decides to ban Quidditch practice over summer. He says 'Wait for the school year.' He can really get on my nerves. Then I ask 'Why not?' and next thing I know, we're in an argument. Mum comes and asks(Right in the middle of the row, mind you) if we would like a snack or something. Percy answers 'Mum, this is not a good time.' She leaves the room and comes back with fortune cookies. Why? I haven't a clue. We each take one. Then I go to my bedroom and take out my fortune cookie. I break it open and read a rather peculiar fortune. When I finished, the strangest thing happened. There was an earthquake that lasted for about thirty seconds. Just wanting to end this day, I slip into bed. The next day, I find that I'm not quite myself. What should I do? I mean, today, Hogwarts is owling tests home. Trying something new, I s'pose. And tonight, blimey, tonight I have a date with Hermione. God please help me!  
  
Ron  
  
The page turned yet again and showed another journal entry and another photo. One with Ron and Percy reading. Ron, growing VERY bored with his book, tapped Percy's shoulder and silently saying "You're it!" Percy, who had just become very irritated, poked Ron back. Soon, they just kept poking on another until Ron pushed Percy backwards, and, with a great yawn, continued reading.  
  
Journal Entry #43  
  
Yesterday was, for no better word for it, freaky. First of all, I tell Ron and Ginny to wait for the school year to practice Quidditch. Ron comes and argues with me, saying that he needs to practice over the summer. Next, Mum comes and brings us fortune cookies. We both take one. Then I go to my bedroom and crack open the cookie. The fortune was a little out of the ordinary. After I read it, there was suddenly an earthquake. Very peculiar. Next, I decide to go to bed. When I woke up this morning, I found that I'm not myself today. Not at all. What am I to do? I have a court case with Mr. Fudge today and, oh my, tonight already? Oh no, tonight I'm proposing to Penny! Oh dear Lord, please help me!  
  
Percy  
  
The entry and the picture faded.  
  
Then the screen showed the entire family sitting at the dining table. Everyone, that is, except Ron. Mrs. Weasley got up. "Percy, do you mind waking your brother up?" "No problem." Percy also got up from the table and walked up the stairway. When he reached the top, he opened Ron's door and walked in. "Ron, wake up. It's eight-thirty." Ron groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Ron! Wake up!" No response. "Ron!" Percy stepped out of the fernis-like room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Help, I need somebody.  
  
Help, not just anybody  
  
Help, you know I need someone, HELP!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Percy went into Fred and George's room and grabbed an old broomstick. He walked back up the stairs to in front of Ron's door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
  
Now I find I've changed my mind an opened up the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He held it by the handle and pounded the tip of it on the ceiling. The goul in the attic got the message, and dropped a rather large and heavy pipe right above Ron's head. He woke with a start.  
  
"PERCY!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground.  
  
Won't you please, please help me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's my turn to take a shower." Percy hollered into Ron's room. "Is not! It's mine!" Ron yelled back, but Percy had already gone. "I hate being last in the shower."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"PERCY, YOUR TIME'S UP! IT'S MY TURN! GET OUT!" Ron yelled twisting the locked door handle. He heard nothing, so he pressed his ear to the door and heard an indistinguishable "GO AWAY!"  
  
"PERCY!"  
  
Ron decided to do a muggle trick Fred and George taught him. He took a bobby pin and picked at the lock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground.  
  
Won't you please, please help me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The door quietly swung open. Ron walked over to the toilet and pushed down the handle. Then he sprinted out the door and slammed it shut. At the precise moment he did so, he heard a wail of pain come from the inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron leaned against the wall across the bathroom door. About a minute later, Percy came out with a really red face, fogged glasses, and his bathrobe was on backwards. He merely muttered "your turn" before running up the stairs to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,  
  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground.  
  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Well, how was that for a second chapter? I'll update soon. Probably after I fix the previous chapter. Thanks once again Princess Jennifer for reviewing! Please, please, please review! ~*~ 


	3. What's got you so worked up?

~*~ Hello, again! I was considering, if you, my faithful reviewers, would like me to, I'll create an extra chapter at the very end of Outtakes and Deleted Scenes (Just like an actual movie). I'd be more than happy to! If, for example, you read a scene in my story and think of a way to make that scene an outtake, you are more than welcome to share it with me! Heck, if I like it (Which is an incredibly high chance) I'll use it. Don't worry, I won't forget to give you the credit for it. BTW, I forgot to mention: this takes place during the summer between the trio's sixth and seventh year. Here's chapter numbero tres! Oh, sorry, *ahem* chapter number three! ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Must I do this every chapter? Oh well, I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
"How much of this fiasco did you tape?" asked Percy sinking even deeper in his chair.  
  
"Practically the entire thing," said Fred knowingly. "Don't worry, we deleted a few scenes," he added noticing the look his older brother gave him.  
  
"You better have," Percy muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched as Percy scurried up the stairs. She sighed, "Arthur, those two really need help."  
  
Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Help? What, might I ask, kind of help?"  
  
"Do you remember that pillow fight? Or the time when Ron sprayed Percy with butterbeer? Or when they played that little game of tag when they were supposed to be reading?(A/N: Sound familiar?)"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "I still don't see what you're aiming at, Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed again. "Arthur, neither realize what's it's like to be the other! Before we know it, they're going to have a SOML fight!"  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"SOML is short for 'Stay Out of My Life'."  
  
"What's so bad about that kind of fight? I mean, they'd make up sooner or later."  
  
"My word, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "The aftermath of this kind of fight is much more than shunning one another."  
  
Realization dawned on Mr. Weasley. "Oh. Well, what do you propose?"  
  
A sly grin that was very unlike her spread across Mrs. Wealsey's face. "Leave it to me. I know JUST what to do." With that, she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Women."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron sat at his desk, impatiently tapping his fingers, waiting for Harry and Hermione's reply. He had asked if either of them wanted to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. The previous year, Ron confessed his feelings to Hermione, who had felt the same way. Suddenly, he heard a loud THUD on the window. He turned to see Pig slammed against the glass.  
  
"Ron! What's all the racket up there?" Percy shouted floors below him.  
  
"Pig," he shouted simply. 'Stupid bird,' he thought. 'Well at least he has their replies. Along with another letter?' He opened the window and pulled Pig off the glass. He indeed brought Harry and Hermione's replies, and also brought a letter from Hogwarts. He decided to open that one last. Ron took Hermione's letter.  
  
Ron- I would love to come to the Burrow. Tomorrow night, why don't we meet at Hogsmead in the Three Broomsticks? You know, like a date? Please reply soon. With love, Hermione  
  
He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote: "Sounds great! How about seven? -Ron" He put that aside. He took Harry's reply next.  
  
Hey Ron! Sure, I'll come to the Burrow. How's tomorrow at seven in the morning? -Harry  
  
He grabbed a second piece of parchment and wrote: "Fine by me. I'll send Dad and Bill in the morning. Sorry, mate, I won't wake up that early! -Ron" He also put that aside. He opened the Hogwarts letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley:  
  
This year the school is mailing home tests to examine your worthiness of becoming Head Boy. It's been tight this year, so decided to send quizzes out to ones deserving enough. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HELP ON THIS TEST. The test will be specially charmed so you may not cheat, and only YOU may take it. They will be sent tomorrow and are expected to be finished the same day.  
  
Professor McGonagall Head of Griffindor House  
  
Ron reread it in shock. A test to become Head Boy? He shrugged, and tied his replies to Harry and Hermione on Pig's leg.  
  
"Go on," he urged, but Pig just hooted playfully.  
  
"GO!" Pig still didn't move. Ron sighed, and grabbed him. He walked over to the window and threw Pig out like he would a football. He fell a little ways, then he flew away. 'Stupid bird,' he thought again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Percy paced back and fourth in his room. 'What's going on tomorrow?' he thought, and walked over to his calendar. 'Hmmm, Friday, July twenty- fourth. Let's see, I have a court trail with Mr. Fudge tomorrow, and, oh my. That's tomorrow? ALREADY?' Percy fell back onto his bed.  
  
"It can't be tomorrow, it just can't be!" he thought aloud.  
  
"What's tomorrow, Perce?" Bill asked, standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Lord, please help me!"  
  
"*Percy*."  
  
"Bill! What're you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check on you. Mum said you're back from the Ministry."  
  
Percy sighed. "Yeah, I'm home."  
  
"So, what's going on tomorrow that got you all worked up?"  
  
Percy sat up, and suddenly went pale. "Tomorrow I'm proposing to Penny."  
  
Bill went wide-eyed. "Really?"  
  
Percy nodded and pulled out a black velvet box. He fiddled with it and showed his eldest brother the ring.  
  
"Wow." Bill was still shocked. Then he added, putting on a voice that imitated Mrs. Weasley, "You grow up so fast."  
  
Percy smiled. "Shut up." He threw a pillow at Bill, and he ducked.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"  
  
~*~ Well, chapter three done. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. I'm serious about the Outtakes and Deleted Scenes. Please review! And thanks to those who did. I WILL use people's suggestions if they have any. That is, if I like them, but like I said before, that's a VERY high chance! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ~*~ 


	4. Stay out of my life!

~*~ I'm back! The switch is coming up, I promise. If you haven't noticed, it's kinda part songfic. From here forth, I'm going to put in a little scene of the family before where the movie left off. Like in the last chapter. If you've got an idea of a little sketch (as they call it) to throw in, such as Fred and George arguing over something and end up throwing popcorn at each other, PLEASE tell me! It's not that I don't have any ideas, I just think it's fun to associate the readers with my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never thought one of MY stories would get so many reviews! ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
"Fred, George? There's been something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Yes Mum?"  
  
"When did you go to Aspen? Or to America for that matter?"  
  
The twins exchanged nervous looks. "Uh, never?"  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"He's right, Mum!"  
  
"George!"  
  
"What?" they said in unison.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "On with the movie." Both twins let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Name suits it though," Ron mumbled.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
"Just joking!"  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
"What are you cooking, Mum?"  
  
"Cookies, Ginny."  
  
"What kind?" Ginny peered over her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Fortune Cookies." Mrs. Weasley answered. Ginny made an attempt to taste the batter, but her mother caught her. "Sorry dear, these are *special* cookies." Ginny frowned and walked out of the kitchen just as Ron came in. "Don't even *try* to taste the batter," she said hastily as she passed her brother. Ron shrugged and walked up to Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Mum." Mrs. Weasley started. She automatically reached for a lid and covered the pot on the stove. "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked realizing the exasperated look on his face. He handed her the letter from Hogwarts. "What do you make of this?" he questioned. She read it and froze on the spot. "Mum?" Ron tried to get her out of the state of shock. Mrs. Weasley recovered and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Ronnie! This is wonderful! You may be Head Boy! Just like Percy." Ron pulled away, his eyes wide. "That's a *bad* thing." Mrs. Weasley's smile turned to a frown. "Now Ron, your brother was very successful." "That and he's the worlds biggest git."  
  
"Who is?" Fred and George walked in. Ron was about to say Percy, but his mother nudged him hard in the ribs. "What's this?" George took the letter off the counter and read it. His face broke out into a grin. "Oi, Fred! Read this!" He handed the parchment to his twin. His face also broke into a grin. Then the two said in unison, "Just like our dear older brother, Percy." Ron scowled. Fred and George walked off sniggering, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Percy sat at the dining table, across from Ron. He read the "Daily Prophet" while Ron ate breakfast. The rest of the family was elsewhere. Ron finished his toast and sat silently for the next couple of minutes. Percy folded the morning paper and set it on the table. The brothers stared at each other for some period of time. Percy took his cup and filled it with coffee. Ron broke the silence. "You know, I've been considering getting my ear pierced and getting a fang earring like Bill." Percy choked in mid-gulp of his coffee. He coughed, and said, "Not while I'm here, you won't." Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. "Would you like me to clarify that?" Percy snatched the devise out of his brother's hand. "No." He threw it behind him, only to be caught by Fred and George as they passed by. "Hey!" Ron yelled running after them as they went up the stairs. Percy took another sip of coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Percy went up to Ron and Ginny. "I think you two should wait for the school year to start practicing for Quidditch." The two stared at him in disbelief. No practicing over the summer? Percy went up to his bedroom and Ron followed. "Why not?" he asked. "I don't believe flying here is safe. I honestly think that the school grounds is the safest place to practice." "I *need* to practice to improve my skills!" "I still say that this place isn't the best place to practice." "Well, sorry if this isn't the perfect place to practice!" "Nothing's perfect." "Oh yeah? Your whole life is perfect! You had perfect grades in school, perfect job, perfect girlfriend--" "Woah, hold it! If you *think* my life is *perfect*--" "THINK? I KNOW your life is perfect!" Ron's voice was rising. Percy stood up. "My life, or anyone else's for that matter, is NOT perfect!" Ron shook his head. "Then why can't you stay out of mine?" he said quietly. Percy choked and sat back down. Ron struck a nerve. He was about to say something, when Mrs. Weasley walked in with a tray holding two items. "Cookies?" she asked. "Mum, this isn't a good time," Percy stated. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No, this is a very good time. These cookies put you in a better mood." Ron and Percy each took one. Their mother turned and left with a broad smile across her face that neither of the brothers saw. Ron scowled at Percy and also walked out the door and up to his room. Percy followed so he could try to apologize. He passed by Fred and George's room and was about to say something, but his feet were pulled out from under him, and he slammed on his back. A rope was tied around Percy's ankles and was pulled up until he was hanging two feet off the ground. He was caught in a trap. "FRED! GEORGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The twins opened the door of their room, sniggering. "Get me down this instant!" "Sorry, I'm afraid we can't do that," Fred said with a would-be innocent voice. "Why not?!" Percy was furious. The two high-tailed it downstairs, leaving their brother hanging. Percy took out the fortune cookie. Meanwhile, Ron, who was sprawled across his bed, also took out his fortune cookie. Without knowing it, they both cracked them open at the same time, and read it in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A journey soon begins, that's prize reflected in another's eyes.  
  
On what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At that very moment, the rope holding Percy snapped, and he fell on his head. "OUCH!" he hollered, rubbing his head.  
  
Ron heard the yell, and was about to see what happened, when the ground shook fiercely. "Earthquake!" He jumped back onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow.  
  
Percy got up, ran into the twin's room, jumped on Fred's bed and did the same.  
  
About as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
  
Ron got up and changed into his pajamas. He slipped under the covers. "Blimey, that was *strange*."  
  
Percy pulled the pillow off his head and walked into his own room. He changed, got into his bed, and placed his glasses on the nightstand. "I'm glad today's over."  
  
~*~ Fourth chapter done. Yay! Well, since you've all been good readers, I'll give you a special treat. Here's a sneak peak at one of the outtakes. And yes, it's from a scene in this chapter. Hope you like it! ~*~  
  
Percy sat at the dining table, across from Ron. He read the "Daily Prophet" while Ron ate breakfast. The rest of the family was elsewhere. Ron finished his toast and sat silently for the next couple of minutes. Percy folded the morning paper and set it on the table. The brothers stared at each other for some period of time. Percy took his cup and filled it with coffee. Ron broke the silence. "You know, I've been considering getting my ear pierced and getting a fang earring like Bill." Percy choked in mid-gulp of his coffee. He coughed, and said, "Not while I'm here, you won't." Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. "Would you like me to clarify that?" Percy snatched the devise out of his brother's hand. "No." He threw it behind him, but instead of Fred and George catching it, it broke through the window. Percy dropped the cup, and spat the coffee across the tabletop. He turned his head to view the damage. He twitched, then turned to Ron. "If Mum asks, Fred and George did it." Percy nervously unfolded the newspaper and pretended to read it.  
  
~*~ How was that? Don't forget, if you've got an idea for one, please tell me! Please Review!!!! ~*~ 


	5. We seemed to have switched bodies

~*~ My friends call me the T Wolf, but you can call me the "Cinemania" author. The one who takes movies and crosses them with Harry Potter. I have thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Princess Jennifer: Since you were my 1st reader, I'll grant your wish. When I'm done writing this chapter, I will start on "Catch Me If You Can." However, I probably won't continue it until I've finished this story. But I promise, I will continue!  
  
Sparrklez13: You had the same idea? Really? *the thought that Timber Wolf10 was the only one who had this idea comes back* Well, scratch that thought. Anywho, I'm not going to hold you back. If you really want to write it, you're more than welcome to. Well, glad you like my story!  
  
Storm: Yay! Finally someone who doesn't care that don't I own Freaky Friday or Harry Potter! You're one of the kind of reviewers that I like!  
  
So Who Cares: *chuckles* He did, didn't he?  
  
Ginny-Girl-89: Glad you like it, and I certainly will keep writing!  
  
Disguised Evil: Everyone has there own opinion. *shrugs; suddenly gets a dreamy look on her face* But I would LOVE to become a writer someday.  
  
Gabwr: Is it really that good? *blushes* Well, you can count on me to continue this story!  
  
C1000mac: Glad you like the previews. They're will be different previews for every story I write. I'll try to write Dumb and Dumber, but it might be a little difficult.  
  
I think that's everyone. Oh, yeah, if anyone cares, I got another idea for a story. You've heard of "Daddy Day Care," right? I was thinking, and I thought up a really funny story! Well, um, I thought it was funny. Anyway, I was thinking of writing a story about a time when Bill, Charlie, and Percy had to baby-sit the twins and Ron. Bill is fifthteen, Charlie is thirteen, Percy is ten (a little young, yes, but he claims he's mature enough), the twins are eight, Ron is six, and Ginny is five. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley take Ginny somewhere (I'm not quite sure yet) and the older three have to watch over the younger three. I'll put a preview of it in "Catch Me If You Can." Well, here is the chapter where the brothers are in one another's body! (A/N: Finally!) One last thing: some things in this chapter are from the movie, so if you haven't seen it, there might be some little spoilers. ~*~  
  
Ron glanced at Fred and George. "Who taped this?"  
  
"We'll show ya!" Fred exclaimed, and whistled. A small, brown wolf walked in with a little black beret and a video camera around her neck. (A/N: Guess Who? ^_^)  
  
"Timber Wolf! *You* taped this!" Percy was astonished. Timber Wolf smiled, and said with a French accent, "Vell, it vosn't easy."  
  
"Good wolf." George dropped a handful of popcorn on the floor and Timber Wolf wolfed it down happily.  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
Percy rolled over in bed, and yawned. 'I probably should wake up now. I need to get ready for that trial, well, it's not for hours, but I'll get up anyway.'  
  
He pulled the covers off his head, and noticed that *something* just wasn't right. His eyes weren't open, but he could tell through his eyelids that his room was a little *brighter* than usual. He reached over to the night stand to retrieve his glasses, and realized they weren't there.  
  
Percy opened his eyes. Two things were strange. Everything was clear; he didn't need glasses. But he was in Ron's bedroom. 'Why am I in my little brother's bedroom? I have no memory of this.'  
  
He got up and walked over to a mirror. Percy gasped. He was in Ron's body. 'If I'm in *Ron's* body, then that must mean-' His thoughts were interrupted by Fred and George.  
  
They were standing in the doorway and trying to barricade their laughter. George managed to speak. "Ron! Come quick!" he laughed. He caught his breath and continued. "Percy's dead!"  
  
Percy froze on the spot. 'I'm dead?' he thought plaintively. "Follow us!" Fred called, making a motion for him to follow. He nervously and somewhat reluctantly ensued. When they reached his room, Percy gazed upon the still body that was his own sprawled across the bed. He took note that it's chest was moving up and down, which meant that it was breathing, and pointed it out to Fred and George.  
  
"Oh," they said in unison, with hints of disappointment in their voices. They slowly turned away and walked out of the room. Percy caught the last words Fred was saying, "-maybe next time, George, maybe next time-" He couldn't believe his own two brothers wanted him dead! Perhaps he should have just stayed at the Ministry-  
  
Percy shook it off and turned back to the body. He poked it's shoulder. "Hello? Anyone there?" No response. He poked it again, only harder this time. "Anyone?" Still no response. (A/N: Please excuse me, I don't cuss but- ) "Damnit, Ron! Wake up!" Still nothing.  
  
Percy growled, and walked up to the floor above his room, which happened to be the twins'. He walked over to a spot where he thought his bed would be and jumped as hard as he could on the floor, shouting, "WAKE UP!"  
  
That seemed to have done the trick because when he walked back down to his room, the body was stirring. "WAKE UP!" he yelled one last time. The body pulled the covers off of it and got up. It was cursing under its breath and said, "Could I just have *one* more minute!"  
  
Percy backed against the wall, ready for an outburst. Ron opened his eyes and stared directly at his body leaning against the wall in front of him. He didn't even realized he was in Percy's room. "Who are you?" he asked in shock. Without moving, Percy answered, "It's me, Percy. Your brother."  
  
Ron snorted. "You're not my brother."  
  
"Yes I am, Ron. We seem-"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!"  
  
Percy, finally moving, took a step forward. "Don't use that tone with me!"  
  
Ron wrinkled his (or, should I say, Percy's) nose. "Bloody hell, you are my brother."  
  
Percy folded his arms. "And you're not who you think you are." Ron raised an eyebrow as Percy motioned towards the mirror. He walked over to it and stopped with a sudden halt. "Blimey, I'm my suck-up brother!"  
  
Percy glared at his little brother. "I beg your pardon!"  
  
"I MUST be dreaming. I mean, out of all my brothers, I *had* to be Percy. Not Fred, not George, not Charlie, not Bill, even Ginny would have been a better choic-"  
  
"*That's enough*!"  
  
The mirror look at Ron as if he were a particularly ugly dragon. "Percy Weasley, I don't know what's gotten into you," it said. "And I don't think I want to find out."  
  
Ron turned back to the mirror. "I'm *not* Percy. Got that?"  
  
His reflection raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Shut up."  
  
The reflection looked very offended. "Sure, let's shout at the mirror, everyone! It's quite fun!" It threw up it's arms. "I have feelings, too, you know!"  
  
Percy walked up right beside Ron. "Don't worry, he didn't mean it."  
  
"Thank you. At least SOMEOMNE understands me!" he shouted back to Ron. Percy's reflection shook his head. "I dunno, Perce. Neither of them quite seem themselves today. Ron and Percy shouted in unison, "EXACTLY!"  
  
The reflections hid behind the framing around the mirror. Ron looked at it worriedly. "I think we scared them."  
  
Percy straightened up. "That's a little besides the point. If you're in my body, try to at LEAST act like me."  
  
Ron ignored him. "So, I'm in your body, and you're in my body." He thought for a moment. Then an idea struck him. "Why don't we-" He couldn't think of the right word, so he clapped his hands together.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I see what you're saying. Uh, a, a jolt! That's it, a jolt!" He went to one side of the room, and Ron went to the side right across from him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen. They were waiting for breakfast to finish cooking when Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter. "Ginny, why don't you go wake up Ron and Percy?"  
  
"Okay, Mum." She left and walked up the stairs to Percy's room. She didn't expect to see Ron there, but shrugged it off. "Hi, guys!"  
  
At that precise moment, Ron and Percy charged at one another, and collided in the middle of the room. Both moaned in pain as Ginny watched with bewilderment. Percy (whom she thought was Ron) got enough strength to sit up. He rubbed his forehead. "Well, that was probably one of the most stupidest things I've ever done in my entire life. I'll never- oh, hi, Ginny."  
  
Ginny ran back down the stairs. "MUM!"  
  
Ron sat up. "We're going to have to tell them sometime, you know."  
  
Percy stood up and brushed himself off. "We're NOT going to tell ANYBODY! They'd think we're crazy." Ron stood up, too.  
  
"Maybe we ARE crazy."  
  
Percy looked offended, which reminded Ron very much like the mirror reflection. "Well I, for one, am NOT crazy. I'm merely just a young man trapped in my little brother's body."  
  
Ron crossed his arms and snorted. Realization dawned on Percy. "Bloody hell, I AM crazy!" Ron smiled. "Now THAT sounds like me."  
  
~*~ This chapter is DONE! *kneels down* Thank you, thank you, thank you! *stands back up* Sorry, I wanted to put myself in the story. I'M the crazy one! Well, just one question: SHOULD I write the "Brothers Baby-sitting Service"? Well, give me an answer in a review, please. Also, if you've got an idea for an outtake, an opening chapter scene, or anything else, PLEASE TELL ME! I'll use them, I promise! Please? Oh well. Am I the only one who noticed something *different* about this chapter? Besides Ron and Percy switching, of course. There was no disclaimer! Well I *forgot*.(wink, wink) Anyhow, press that little button down there and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~ 


	6. So you really want us to be one another?

~*~ Sorry this took so long, but here it is! Oh, yeah, if anyone would like to see some sneak peeks of what's coming up in this story, please read 'Catch Me If You Can.' It has a preview of 'Freaky Friday' and shows scenes you haven't even read yet! So please, even if you don't want to see the sneak peeks, read 'Catch Me If You Can.' Yes, I know someone already reviewed, but Princess Jennifer just wanted to say that she couldn't wait for me to continue it. So that means someone can read the previews and tell me which one to write (Besides 'Freaky Friday,' of coarse!) and I'll still write it and dedicate it to that reviewer. One last thing before I start the story: I'd like to say 'Wazzup!' to Princess Jennifer. You rule! Now, on with chapter six! ~*~  
  
Fred smiled. "It's getting real close to the best part."  
George shook his head. "Nuh-uh. The best part is when you-" Fred clamped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shhhh, don't give it away!"  
George pulled the hand off. "Well, I'll say one thing: Fred, you are a horrible singer."  
"Hey!"  
"You are! Isn't he?" George turned to the rest of the family. Everyone gave them blank stares, except Ron, Percy, and Timber Wolf. They nodded with wide smiles spread across their faces. Charlie raised and eyebrow. "How would *we* know? We haven't even heard him sing."  
Timber Wolf giggled. "Ve 'ave!"  
Ron and Percy also started sniggering. "So have we!" Ron said motioning towards him and Percy.  
Fred grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Look at what you started!" He threw it at George. He too took a bunch, and threw that at Fred. Soon, there was popcorn flying everywhere.  
Timber Wolf growled. "Knock it off, you two! Ve are votching a movie here! Zis iz not a cafeteria. If you vont to throw popcorn, go elsewhere!"  
The twins stopped arguing and throwing popcorn and tried to force themselves calm.  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
Percy thought for a moment. He looked at Ron. "C'mon, let's go see if anyone else switched." They walked out of the bedroom and stood at the bottom of the stairs. They examined the other family members.  
Mrs. Weasley was cooking, Mr. Weasley was reading the "Daily Prophet," Fred and George were trying to get Pig to calm down so they could test a new product of theirs on him, Bill and Charlie were in deep conversation of which is the best Quidditch team, and Ginny was writing letters to Harry.  
"Well, Mum's still Mum, Dad's still dad, Ginny's still Ginny, Bill's still Bill, and Charlie's still Charlie. Dunno about Fred and George, though. I mean, they could switch lives easily and no one would notice," Ron pointed out.  
"So that means we are the only ones who switched."  
"Basically."  
They walked back up to Percy's room and sat on the bed. Percy sighed. "I CANNOT go to the trial like this."  
"Well, I guess I'll have to cancel my date with Hermione. I don't think she'd want to have dinner with me if I look like you. Besides, I'm the only one who can take that 'Head Boy' test, and I can't take it in your body."  
"Then there's," Percy looked uneasy. (A/N: Uh-oh, here I go again. I'm going to have to slap my hands really hard for typing this-) "Damnit."  
  
Ron sniggered. "That's the second time you cursed today, Percy. Keep going and you might break the house record."  
Percy, ignoring Ron, cursed again.  
"That's three."  
He started to hit his head against the wall, each time saying a different word. Ron counted on his fingers. "-Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine-"  
Percy felt really dizzy and flopped backwards onto his bed. "Why did we have to switch today of all days."  
"Woah, eleven! If that doesn't beat the record, I don't know what will!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mum, you're not going to believe what I just saw!"  
"What happened?"  
Ginny explained Ron and Percy jolting into one another.  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley tried to look for the right words. "I bet it's just a plan of theirs that failed to work."  
Ginny raised and eyebrow. "Plan? For what?"  
"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley lied. It was because of her that the two switched in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Percy, you really want us to be each other?"  
Percy nodded.  
"Alright, then I'll have to teach you how to be me."  
"And I have to teach you to be me."  
"Right, now, follow me."  
Ron led Percy out to the front yard. "If you're going to be me, then you'll have to know how to fly." Percy looked nervously at the broomstick in his brother's hands.  
"Fly? On that thing? Are you sure it's safe?"  
"I'm positive, so stop worrying."  
"You can't be serious. Have you seen me fly? I can't fly. I'm a horrible flyer. I-"  
"Percy," Ron interrupted. "They won't be convinced we're our normal selves if we don't act like one another!"  
"Wait a minute, didn't I ban flying practice around here for the summer?" Percy was sure he found a ray of hope.  
"Well since I'm Mr. Percy Weasley now, I say it's not banned anymore."  
His ray of hope was gone. "But you can't do that!"  
"My dear brother, I'm afraid I can."  
"But-"  
Ron thrust the broom into Percy's hands. He nervously mounted it and kicked off.  
At first, it wasn't so bad. He managed to get it to work the way he wanted it to. Then he somehow lost control of it, and the broomstick started thrashing about. It made for a nosedive and smashed into pieces on the ground.  
"Percy! What happened? Are you alright?" Ron ran over to him. He took one look at his broom and stopped dead in his tracks. "You-you broke it!"  
"Ron! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. I just lost control and then-" He motioned towards the many pieces of wood scattered across the ground.  
Ron kneeled by what was once his broomstick. He picked up a piece and looked at it with eyes full of sorrow. He wanted revenge. He wanted pay back.  
Percy's glasses slid down his nose and he got a marvelous, yet cruel, idea. "Hey Percy," he said with a voice that he hoped sounded harmless. "Have you ever considered wearing contacts?"  
Percy glared at him with a look saying 'Why did you ask such an off- topic question in a time like this?' "Well, I have them, but I don't like wearing them."  
Ron pulled Percy's glasses of his nose, folded them, and snapped them in half, right across the bridge. "You better start liking them."  
"You-you broke my glasses!"  
"You broke my broomstick."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry arrived moments later. Ron, who was very disappointed he had to be in his older brother's body at the moment, slowly trudged up to Percy's room.  
Harry walked up to Percy. "Hi, Ron. Good to see you, mate." They shook hands.  
"Um, good to see you, too." He hadn't really regained his fondness of Harry Potter.  
"Should we take my things up to your room?"  
"Don't worry. Bill and Dad will take care of that."  
"Why don't we go flying?" Harry pulled out his Firebolt.  
"NO!" Percy shouted. "I mean, no. I, uh, sprained my ankle last night." He pretended his ankle was hurt and leaned against the side of the house for support. "Why not go for a nice walk in the woods instead?"  
They left to meander around the small forest. They had light conversations, and Percy many times tried to change the subject.  
"Ron, are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm just fine." Percy tried to smile, but couldn't.  
"Alright, then."  
There was a long pause and Harry added, "You know what Ron? Your brother Percy is a back-stabbing traitor."  
Percy choked. "Do you really think that?"  
Harry looked slightly astonished. "Well, yeah. I thought you thought so too. I mean, you were the one who says it all the time. Always saying how much you hate him."  
Percy went pale. "I do?"  
Harry stared at him. "Ron are you sure you're alright?"  
"I-I-I'm j-ju-just f-fine." Percy slightly whimpered, trying not to let the tears escape his eyes. He turned around and sprinted back home.  
"Wait, Ron! I thought you sprained your ankle!" Harry yelled.  
Percy finally reached his house and walked up to Ron's room. He jumped onto the bed and cried into the pillow. He knew his brother could *dislike* him at times, but he never thought that he could *hate* him.  
'Maybe I'm not a good brother after all,' he thought. 'I bet I'm a horrible brother.' With that, he cried forlornly into the pillow.  
  
~*~ Poor Percy. I, for one, feel really sorry for him. Being told he's a traitor and a back-stabber, and losing control of a broomstick. *sniff* Poor Percy. Anyway, if you think the story is good now, you just wait. It'll get better and better. The next chapter will have (dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn) the court trial. Actually, that'll be pretty funny. Here's some hints: Ron goes to the Ministry of Magic for the trial. Fudge tells him he should take notes, so he does. Eventually he gets bored and thinks 'Maybe if I write backwards this will seem more fun.' And so, he writes backwards, and is still bored. Then he writes something he probably shouldn't have, and gets really tired. He falls asleep, and drops his head over the thing he wrote, and the ink was still wet. I bet you could guess what happens next! Well, thanks for reading, everyone! And please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~ 


	7. Couldn't you have done that in your OWN ...

~*~ Thanks to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to Nixiy for giving me an idea for an outtake. I apologize for not answering reviews last chapter. A thanks to everyone:  
  
Princess Jennifer: So you are going to do the "Born to Hand Jive" song in your story? Yay! Even though that's my second favorite Grease song. . . What about "We Go Together"? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crystal Lightning: (review #1) I found someone that I have something in common with. We both love Percy!  
(review #2) I know that certain things really can "rock out loud," and I never believed my story would be one of them!  
  
Nixiy: (review #1) Is it really? *smiles*  
(review #2) How embarrassing! Well, I'll probably do the same thing when I go to college.  
(review #3) Yes, I too thought it was a great idea. And thanks so much for giving me an outtake idea. Do you think you could give me another?  
  
Shania Maxwell: Isn't Freaky Friday the coolest? Oh, yeah, Percy doesn't get a makeover, but remember when Ron thought of getting his ear pierced? Oops, I said too much!  
  
Suga hi: Do you really love it? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, here's chapter seven! ~*~  
  
Ginny reached into the popcorn bowl, only to find there was none left.  
"You can zank Fred and George for zat," replied Timber Wolf.  
Percy grabbed a muggle phone off the table. "Here TW, order us a pizza."  
Everyone began shouting out toppings.  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. I am going to get it from Mario's. Any objections?" Timber Wolf asked.  
"Just order the pizza already!" Fred bellowed.  
"Oh no. You do not get any. It vas your own damn fault ve do not 'ave any popcorn."  
Fred and George stared at Timber Wolf as she dialed the number.  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
"Dad," Ron whined. "Why can't I just apparate to the Ministry?"  
Mr. Weasley frowned. "I've told you before, Percy. Too many wizards and witches apparated to the wrong place recently. So you have to take your car." He pointed out to the driveway, where a bright blue Corvette was parked.  
'You know,' Ron thought. 'Maybe driving to work won't be so bad after all.'  
He walked outside and studied the Corvette. "I've never really thought of this before, but Percy has pretty good tastes. Except the color. . ." He pulled out his wand and turned the car bright orange. "Much better."  
He got inside and started the car. The radio started, and a large sly smile crept across his face. Ron was about halfway to the Ministry when he passed a certain place. He stopped, as his smile got wider, and walked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Percy sat up, his eyes red. "Well, I've just got to put that behind me, I guess."  
Pig flew in the open window, hitting Percy and pounding him backwards on the bed. He was knocked out of breath. "Blimey, Pig," he gasped. "What made you hit me so hard?" The miniature owl dropped an envelope in Percy's lap. He opened it and read "Hogwarts Head Boy Test." As he read over the questions, for the first time that day, a smirk spread across his face. 'This will be a snap!' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was running as fast as he possibly could through the Ministry, knocking parchment, quills, and ink out of wizard's hands and all over the floor. "Sorry! Please excuse me. Let me through!"  
He finally reached the courtroom, and leaned the wall, panting, with his head bowed. Fudge was tapping his foot. "You're late, Mr. Weasley."  
Ron raised his head. "My deepest apologies." He tried to make an excuse as fast as he could. "Timber Wolf chewed up my parchment." 'Fat chance she would though,' he thought. 'She wouldn't do such a thing, especially if it belonged to Percy. She practically adores him.'  
The Minister of Magic raised an eyebrow. Ron took his wand and perfectly fine and flawless parchment behind his back and muttered a spell under his breath. He revealed the parchment, which now had many holes and bite-marks.  
"Very well," Fudge replied. "Be sure it doesn't happen again. Please take your seat." He motioned towards the spot next to him.  
The person who was accused, which appeared to be a Hogwarts student, sat nervously in his seat and would fidget every so often. 'Poor kid,' Ron thought as he sat down.  
"Here is some parchment, since your wolf ate your own. I take you already have a quill and ink?"  
Ron nodded. He held up the quill, but when he tried to hold up the ink, the bottle slipped out of his hand and poured ink all over the rather attractive girl in front of him.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"It's alright!" she exclaimed crossly as she wiped ink out of her eyes.  
"You are excused, Miss Maxwell," Fudge said glaring hardly at Ron. She quietly left, splattering spots of ink everywhere. Fudge handed Ron a new bottle of ink. "Take notes, and don't pour any more ink on anyone."  
He nodded nervously, dipped the quill in the ink, and was ready to take notes.  
"Now . . ." Fudge started a very long lecture. Ron tried to take as many notes as he could, but it got really boring really quickly. He sighed. 'Maybe if I write backwards this will seem more fun. . .' And so, he wrote the notes backwards. He was still bored, however. He dipped the quill once more, and wrote ".resol a hcus si egduF"(A/N: Which means "Fudge is such a loser." Remember, it wouldn't be exactly written like that. Move like mirror-moved to what it is regularly written. Sorry if I'm confusing you!)  
Ron suddenly felt really tired, and the last thing he remembered was dropping his head on the parchment, right over "Fudge is such a loser." The ink was still wet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Percy smiled as he finished the last question of the test. "That was probably the easiest test I've ever taken. Well, at least one good thing came out of today."  
He put the test back in the envelope, and gave it to Pig. "You know where to take it."  
Pig hooted and flew out the window. Percy was about to put the lid on the ink bottle when he heard a scream from outside. He looked out the window.  
Ginny was barely hanging on to her broomstick, and Harry was trying to help her get back on. Pig, Percy supposed, had hit Ginny when he flew outside and knocked her off the broom. 'Stupid bird,' he thought, not knowing that was also Ron's favorite thing to say about Pig.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fudge took a sip of his water, and heard a soft snore from beside him. He turned to see Ron fast asleep, instead of taking notes. He pounded his fist hard before the slumbering Weasley.  
Ron awoke suddenly. The parchment was sticking to his forehead. Few people in the court laughed. He pulled the document off his forehead, and "Fudge is a loser" was printed on his temple.  
Fudge was at a loss for words. "Percy Weasley!"  
"I swear, I didn't write that!" Ron lied.  
"Well how'd it get there?"  
"I dunno." Ron drew a handkerchief out of his pocket, dipped it in Fudge's water, and rubbed the words off.  
Fudge growled, and pounded the gavel. "Court adjourned." He turned to Ron, and said in a very low, but very stern, voice, "You'll be lucky if I don't fire you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron should be home by now." Percy looked out of Ron's window. Nothing. Then, from a distance, he heard music, gradually getting louder:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do, I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized I'm going to shoot through  
  
And leave you  
  
The things, you say  
  
Your purple prose just gives you away The things, you say You're unbelievable  
  
You burden me with your problems  
  
By telling me more than mine I'm always so concerned With the way you say You've always go to stop To think of us being one Is more than I ever know But this time, I realize I'm going to shoot through And leave you  
  
Seemingly lastless, don't mean You can ask us Pushing down the relative Bringing out your higher self Think of the fine times Pushing down the better few Instead of bringing out the clues To what the world and everything anger to Brace yourself with the grace of ease I know this world ain't what it seems.  
  
You're Unbelievable  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The music stopped. Percy looked out the window, to see Ron walking out of the car and parking it. He ran downstairs.  
Ron walked in the door. Percy sat on the couch in the living room, as Ron came to join him. "So," Percy looked at Ron. "How did the court trial-- oh my, Ronald Weasley, why in the world did you do that?!" He pointed to Ron's ear, which had a fang earring like Bill's on it. Ron smiled. "You like it?"  
Percy shakes his head. "Bloody hell, Ron, couldn't you have done that in your OWN body!"  
"No."  
  
~*~ Another chapter bites the dust! How was this one? Worse than the others? As good as the others? Better? Well, please review!!! 


	8. It's a muggle art called Yoga, you shoul...

~*~ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a whole lot of homework, and I had to do something about Christmas presents, so yeah. I'm back! Not that I've gone anywhere. . . Thanks so much everyone for reviewing. If you're a good enough reviewer, I'll give you a special surprise! Also a special thanks once again to Nixiy and to Crystal Lightning for giving me outtake ideas. BTW, drawing being one of my favorite hobbies, I might draw a movie poster for this story. You know, I will. And if you're an even better reviewer, I'll send it to you if you've got an e-mail address. One last thing before I start the story: A BIG Bonjour to Crystal Lightning. I really, really appreciate that you like my story, and I really like your stories too! Chapter Eight! ~*~  
  
Timber Wolf had a freaky looking smile spread across her face. "Mario's zed zat zey vouldn't deliver tonight, zo I ordered tacos instead!"  
"Tacos are better that pizza in my opinion," said Fred.  
"You still do not get anything," chanted Timber Wolf matter-of- factly, as the doorbell rang. She walked over to and magically opened it. The taco deliverer, oddly, who was a white tiger, placed the tacos in front of her, and said in a cheerful voice, "Here's your tacos!"  
The delivery hat covered half of the deliverer's face. She growled, pushing the hat out of her face, revealing bright green eyes.  
Timber Wolf gasped. "Crystal Lightning?!" The white tiger did likewise. "Timber Wolf?!" The two screamed and embraced.  
George shook his head. "There's something you don't see everyday. A dog-and-cat reunion."  
Timber Wolf confronted Percy. "Can zhe zay and votch zhe rest of zhe movie vith us?" She looked at him with bright, blue eyes, and cocked her head sideways. "Sil te plait?"  
He smiled. "Why not?"  
Timber Wolf and Crystal Lightning beamed.  
  
~*~ The Movie Resumes ~*~  
  
"I don't believe this, Ronald Weasley." Percy sighed. He scowled and walked outside.  
Ron sighed. 'How the hell am I supposed to get out of my brother's body?' he thought. 'Wait a minute- the fortune cookies! I bet that they've got something to do with this.'  
He ran into the kitchen to find his mother cooking. Ron walked up to her. "Mum, I think you know why me and Per- Ron have been acting strange lately." Mrs. Weasley turned to view her son.  
"Well, how'd you find that this is because of me, *Ron*."  
"Because there is no other explanation. How odd is it that you crack open a fortune cookie, and then an earthquake occurs. Things like that just don't happen, Mum. And another thing. What kind of fortune cookie has a fortune that says. . ." He paused. "Whatever the little demon said."  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "It says 'A journey soon begins, that's prize reflected in another's eyes. On what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back.' " She looked at him. He looked as if he didn't pay any attention. "And you're right. I did do this."  
That gave him a wake-up call. "Well, change us back!"  
Mrs. Weasley bowed her head. "I can't fix this Ron, only you and Percy can."  
"How?"  
"Read the fortune."  
"What is it? I think I disposed of it."  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "I'm not repeating it. Go ask Percy if he still has his."  
With that, Ron dashed out the door in search of his older brother. "Percy!"  
Ginny and Harry, who were still on their brooms looked down at him with puzzled expressions. "Percy?" Ginny called. "Why in heaven's name are you calling for yourself?"  
Ron had to think fast. "Uh, me and Ron are role-playing today. We're, uh, being each other for a day. It's sort-of an assignment for the Ministry, awkward, I know, but it's something that they want us to try. You know, see what it's like to be in someone else's shoes!" He smiled to himself. 'Nice save, Weasley.' "Have you seen Ron?"  
Ginny and Harry both pointed to the roof. "Thanks!" Ron yelled.  
'Dad said not to apparate, but he won't notice.' He apparated to the rooftop and found Percy, balancing on one foot on the top of the chimney with his hands pressed against one-another.  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell do you go for anger management classes?"  
This startled Percy, and brought him out of his dream-like state. "Ron! What are you doing up here?"  
"For starters, what are YOU doing up here, hmm?"  
"It's the muggle art called Yoga. It's really relaxing. You should try it sometime."  
"Whatever. Well, the reason why I'm up here is because I want to know if you still have the fortune from the fortune cookie."  
"Yeah, I think I have it somewhere."  
They got off the roof and walked into Percy's bedroom. Percy took a book off his nightstand and pulled a small piece of parchment out from one of the pages, as if it were a bookmark.  
"Here it is. What do need it for?"  
"This, my dear brother, is our ticket to change back into one another."  
"The fortune?" Percy snorted. "This little piece of parchment will change us back? Of all the strangest things. . ."  
"Let's see, 'A journey soon begins, that's prize reflected in another's eyes. On what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back.' What's that s'posed to mean?" Ron stared blankly at the fortune.  
Percy smirked. "I think I know what it means."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked up to her father. "Dad? Is the Ministry doing a role- playing thing where your supposed to see what it's like to be in someone else's shoes?"  
"No, why?" Mr. Weasley wore a puzzled expression.  
"Well Percy said he and Ron were doing something like that, as a Ministry assignment." Ginny shrugged. "I've not the slightest idea as to *why* the Ministry would do that."  
"I don't know why either. Maybe it's an excuse, or a cover-up of some kind."  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Something is up between Ron and Percy. They both have been acting awfully strange lately. I don't know what it is, but I will find out!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Mr. Know-It-All, what does this mean?" Ron held the fortune out in front of Percy.  
"I think that it means, putting it lightly, if we sort-of do something favorable for one another, that will change us back."  
"Something favorable?" repeated Ron. "Like what?"  
"Well, something like I go on that date with Hermione for you and you can- Oh. . ." Percy looked lost.  
"What?"  
"I don't think you really want to propose to a girl who is like three years older than you, would you?"  
Ron shook his head. "No chance."  
"That wouldn't change us back, then." Percy felt tears coming on.  
"Then what can I do for you?" Ron hated feeling helpless.  
"I-I don't know." Percy sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to cancel the proposal, then."  
"But what if we're stuck like this forever?"  
Percy shrugged.  
Ron kicked the floor. "I don't see what's the point of this."  
"It's supposed to show that no one's life is perfect."  
Ron instantly felt really bad. He realized that he almost got his brother fired from his job at the Ministry.  
Suddenly the door swung open, and pounded against the wall. It was Ginny. "I know that there's something terribly wrong going on here."  
"Get out of here, Ginny. We're discussing something."  
"Fine." Ginny was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, yeah. I think Fred and George wanted to play a game with you."  
"What game?" Ron sat up straight.  
"I think they said they wanted to play Identities." Ginny ran downstairs.  
"Identities? That's not fair! They'll find out that we switched! We're dead!" Ron fell onto Percy's bed.  
"My word. Of all the games they could have picked, they chose 'Identities.' I'll bet they're on to us."  
"You think?" hissed Ron with a very irritated tone.  
"Calm down. We're not the Living Dead yet, Ron."  
  
~*~ Another chapter done! Okay, my reviewers, if you give me an outtake idea, I'll give you a treat. Fair enough? And some reviewers might even get a chance to be in my story! That is, if you're really, really lucky, of course. Well, you never know. You might be in Freaky Friday, or one of my other stories when I start them. Right now, I'm holding auditions for another one of my story. Or, basically, I'm looking for people who'd like to have a small part in my upcoming story "Adventure Out of Time." Summary: Ron and Hermione accidentally get sent back into time and are sailing on the Titanic! Who is responsible for this, and what is their reason? If you'd like to be in this story, (You'd get a small part, but a part nonetheless) just say so in a review or in an e-mail to me ( Harmony_Angel10@hotmail.com ). Tell me your name, your attitude, and what position on the ship you want to be: sailor, passenger (most will be these), ship captain, etc. Thanks for reading this story, and please review! ~*~ 


End file.
